This invention relates to a heat pump arrangement which includes a circuit containing a heat-carrying medium, as well as an evaporator, a first condenser and a compressor connected in the circuit. The compressor is arranged in the circuit downstream of the evaporator as viewed in the direction of the flow of the medium and recirculates the medium through the first condenser to the evaporator.
In the broad sense, heat pump arrangements of the above-outlined type serve for generating a useful temperature from a lower temperature difference.
It is a desideratum, particularly when the above-noted temperature difference is small, to drive the heat pump arrangement with as little external energy input as possible. In known heat pump arrangements, the compressor is driven by external energy, for example, by an internal combustion engine or an electromotor.